


two peas in a pod

by virtuesmoir



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuesmoir/pseuds/virtuesmoir
Summary: Several months after the PyeongChang games, Tessa and Scott have a huge falling out. No one really knows why or what happened. Tessa runs off and becomes one of the most influential women of the decade, while Scott disappears into oblivion, disconnecting from everyone including his own family, apart from the annual “Merry Christmas” or “Happy New Years” card that never seems to have a return address. He maintains several connections though.-When Patrick’s skating school hosts a skating camp for children, Tessa and Scott are in the same city for the first time in nearly 5 years. Scott finds himself in an alarming and messy situation.ORThe one where Scott wakes up beside two little girls every morning, and where Tessa's 'normal' consists of waking up to an empty bed each day.





	1. one

“Chiddy, I am this fucking close to putting your head through a wall right now,” Scott whispers harshly into his phone, tapping on his kitchen table. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! One of the mentors got sick and bailed on us last minute and she offered to help,” Patrick argues, evidently feeling guilty.

“How the fuck am I supposed to be sure that I can drop and pick up the girls at the rink without crossing paths with her?” Scott questioned as he shoved to BPA free bottles, one pink and one purple into the little skating bags in front of him.

“Annie and I can take the girls to your car so you won’t have to get down from the car. Just give me a call when you’re outside, okay?” Patrick answered, hoping it was enought to get Scott to shut up for a minute or two. 

“Fine. You better stick to your damn promise or I swear to god— ”

“Daddy! Can we go now?” Echoed a high pitched voice from the kitchen.

“Sure, make sure you girls wash your hands and throw away your trash first! Don’t forget your skates, they’re under the table,” Scott yelled back, as he turned back to his phone.

“Look, I gotta go the girls are already impatient. See you in a while, buddy.” He ended the phone call, bent down to carry the two skating bags and reached for the car keys atop his living room shelves. He went outside to place the bags in the car, and waited for the girls to come out. Not long after, he heard some running and out came his two little brunette girls.  
“Daddy, it’s so heavy,” pouted the one with the blue-green eyes. Scott raised a brow and chuckled, holding out both arms to help with the bags containing their skates. The girls cried out a cheery “Thank you Daddy!” before climbing into the backseat, where they strapped themselves into their personalized carseats, courtesy of Uncle Charlie and Aunt Tanith of course. Scott climbed into the driver’s seat, took a glance to make sure they were strapped in properly, and proceeded to start the car. 

-

“Okay, we’re going to split you into groups now! When Ms. Annie calls out your name you move to the front okay,” Patrick smiles excitedly, as the little kids in front of him excitedly nod and clap. 

“Group 1 - Kathleen, Danny, Renée, and Michelle, please skate up to the front. Your mentors will be Joannie,” Annie starts off, as the kids whose names were mentioned skated up to where Ash and Adam were standing. They skated off to the side and waited for the other groups to be announced. 

The kids from Group 2 would be mentored by Jeff, Group 3 by Kaetlyn, Group 4 by Alex, Group 5 by Patrick. 

“Group 6, Brielle, Chloe, Elliana, Matthew, you guys are going to be with Tessa,” Annie concluded, clapping her hands together. Tessa appeared next to her and by the time she realized which group Chloe and Brielle were in, it had already been too late. She gave Patrick the “Scott’s going to murder us” glare but her husband shrugged as if he saw no fault in it. Annie squinted her eyes and placed her arms on her hips. That cheeky bastard was up to something. 

What could go wrong though, right?

 

Um, turns out, a lot of things have yet to go wrong. And they will. 

-

Tessa was pleasantly surprised when she discovered her group of kids were well behaved and all got along quite well with one another. She was having a lot of fun - it was a well deserved break after fashion week. The kids oohed and aahed as she showed them how to twizzle, and they clapped whenever she carved perfect figure 8’s onto the ice. When it was their turn to skate, she gave small pointers (“Straighten your leg, Elliana” “Use your toe pick, Chloe”) and gave them a standing ovation everytime they managed to do something right. The kids were over the moon and they spent the entire three hours laughing and giggling.

During lunch, the kids were required to sit with their groups and mentor. Elliana and Chloe preferred to sit together, while Brielle wanted to be between her and Matthew. As Choe and Brielle took out their lunch boxes, Tessa noticed that they were monogrammed and had their names on it. 

“Your lunchboxes are absolutely adorable,” She gushed, staring at the pink and purple plastic boxes that matched their bottles. 

The girls’ eyes instantly lit up. “Thank you, they’re from our Auntie Meryl, she lives far away and bought these for us during Christmas!” Brielle beamed.

Tessa felt her heart twinge at the familiarity of the name, instantly thinking of her nemesis slash ex best friend of over a decade. She waved the thought from her mind, and continued to finish her plate of food.

\- 

After the day was over, all the kids were picked up by their parents, with the exception of Elliana of course, who returned to Annie and Patrick. Tessa was about to pack up and leave when she noticed Chloe and Brielle fussing over something by the boards. 

“Girls, aren’t you supposed to be packing up?” She asked as she walked over to them.

“Our Daddy hasn’t arrived yet, we were told to wait with Aunt Annie but her and Ellie are gone to get some snacks,” Chloe replied, surprising Tessa. Chloe was the quieter one of the two, so her direct response to Tessa’s question startled her a bit.

“Want some help with that?” Tessa grinned, gesturing to Chloe’s hand which was currently buried in Brielle’s thick, brown hair. The girls nodded immediately, and Tessa brought them to sit at the stands. She skillfully untangled Brielle’s hair, and combed through it with a small brush she keeps in her bag.

“Want me to braid your hair while you wait for your Daddy?” Tessa offered, as Brielle turned to look at her excitedly. 

“Yes, please!” Brielle exclaimed, almost jumping out of her seat. Tessa laughed, and continued to dutch braid Brielle’s hair as Chloe watched in awe. When she was done, she noticed Chloe staring at her sister’s braids, so Tessa turned and offered to do the same to her hair. Chloe nodded shyly, turning her back to Tessa.

“I wish our Daddy could do our hair like this,” Chloe whispered as Tessa neared completion. 

“What about your Mommy?” Tessa asked curiously, tying the ends of her pigtails.

“We don’t a have a Mommy,” Brielle said casually. Tessa gasped but before she could say anything else, Patrick appeared. 

“Brie, Chlo, Auntie Annie and Ellie are waiting for you guys outside. Auntie Annie has your bags,” he announced, as the girls turned to grin at him.

“Hi Uncle Chiddy! Are you and Ellie coming with us today?” Brielle asked, as Patrick shook his head no.

“Not today, kiddo. But I’ll talk to your Dad and see if Ellie can come over on Friday. How about that?” Chloe immediately looks up at the mention of her best friend, and nods furiously. Tessa and Patrick chuckle at the girls.

“Now hurry, you don’t want to keep your Daddy waiting,” Patrick reminded, giving the two hugs and pats on the back before sending them on their merry way to the front entrance.

Tessa found the whole interaction fascinating. With an arched brow, she turned to Patrick and whispered, “I haven’t heard anyone call you that in a while,” forcing her mind not to think of he who shall not be named.

“Call me what?” Patrick returned, mirroring her confusion.

“Chiddy.” 

Oh.


	2. two

Brielle and Chloe ran out of their father’s bathroom hurriedly and practically pounced on the laptop that was sitting on his bed. The screen was already lit, so Scott helped them move it onto the desk near his bed. The girls took a seat and waited impatiently to get a call from their favorite Auntie. 

Not long after, a familiar ringtone ran throughout the whole house and Meryl’s picture popped up. Ecstatic, Brielle pressed the green ‘answer call’ icon and the girls watched excitedly as the screen began to load. 

“Hi Aunt Meryl!” They both chimed, bursting into fits of laughter.

“Hellooo, how are my two favorite girls doing? You having fun over in Toronto?” Meryl beamed, greeting the two with a big smile.

“We’re having SO much fun! We went to skating camp today,” Brielle started,

“And we made a bunch of new friends!” Chloe added, bouncing up and down. Scott smiled and peered over onto the laptop.

“Hey Mer,” He greeted, waving to who used to be his and Tessa’s biggest rival.

“Hi Scotty,” Meryl grinned, waving back to him.

“So I guess I should leave you girls alone then to have some girl talk?” Scott wiggled his brow, turning to look at the girls. They both slyly nodded and burst into a fit of giggles when Scott pokes their tummies. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll leave,” He laughed, exiting the room to leave the three girls be.

“So, girls, how was your day?” Meryl asked, genuinely curious as to what had gotten them so excited. 

“We met and got to spend time with Ellie today,” Chloe mentions.

“We were put in little groups, Aunt Mer. All the groups had one mentos each,” Brielle says, before Chloe stepped in to correct her.

“She means mentor, Aunt Mer,”

“Right, a mentor! And she was SO nice and pwetty!” Brielle exaggerated, gushing at the thought of her lovely mentor.

“Oh yeah? What’d you guys do today? Anything fun?” Meryl laughs, happy to see the girls so cheery. 

“Well, we skated with Ellie, and then Tessa braided our hair! I loved it very much,” Brielle expresses, using her right hand to twirl her pigtail. 

“Tessa?” Meryl questioned, scrunching her brow.

“Yes, Tessa! She is our mentor, and she did my hair too, Aunt Mer!” Chloe smiled, turning around to show off her hair. 

“You girls look so beautiful, you should wear it more often!” Meryl suggested, clapping her hands together. Deep down she flinched at the mention of that name. Could it be the same Tessa? No way, she thought. No way Scott would let them.

“I agree! I love our hair too Aunt Mer, too bad Daddy can’t help us with them, because he’s a boy,” Brielle pouted, not realizing that her father was standing at the doorway, listening to every single thing she’s been saying. Scott frowned when he heard this, and made a mental note to start learning how to braid hair. He let Brie and Chlo talk for a bit more before stepping into the room to remind the girls that it was their bedtime. 

“Okay girls, time to go to bed now. Aunt Mer and Daddy need to talk, okay? Now say good night to Aunt Mer and be off on your merry way, I’ll be there soon. Daddy needs to talk with Auntie for a bit,” He announces, as the girls looked up to him and nodded. 

“Alright Daddy. Good night Auntie Mer, see you soon! We love you!” The girls exclaimed, blowing kisses at the screen.

“Good night my lovelies, I love you too,” Meryl beamed, blowing them a kiss back.

The girls proceeded to leave the room, and he sat his ass down on the soft armchair. Once they were alone, the talking started. 

“Tessa?” Meryl asked, one brow arched. Scott let out a sigh he hadn’t realized he was holding in. This was going to be quite the talk. It doesn’t help that Charlie was probably going to kick his ass for not telling him first. 

-

The morning of the third day of skating camp, Scott found himself in a near death situation as he was trying to find a parking spot at the rink.

“Daddy! Open the windows please!” Brielle exclaimed, knocking on the car windows.

“What’s happening?” Scott asked, panicked, unlocking the windows. 

“I see Tessa!” Chloe yelled, as she started to open the car windows. At the mention of her name, Scott’s brain shortwires and never has he ever stepped on the gas that hard. The car sped past her, who he didn’t even have the guts to look at, the kids nearly flying. 

“Daddy! Why’d you do that? We missed saying hi to Tessa,” Chloe complained, mirroring Brielle’s crossed-arm position.

“Sorry girls,” He half-heartedly said, driving them to the front entrance of the rink. He dialed Chiddy’s phone number and waited a bit for him to come outside and pick up the girls. When he saw Chiddy and Annie stepping out of the building, he unlocked the doors and unloaded his twin girls, who immediately ran to Annie, their skating bags trailing behind them.

When Scott spotted someone walking towards the entrance, presumably her, he stepped on the gas and sped away without so much of a goodbye. The girls were surprised, but assumed that their Daddy has simply forgotten to tell them he loves them, which is odd because it’s something their Daddy does every morning and never EVER forgets.

“Good morning everyone,” greeted the woman who had just stepped onto the steps leading to the entrance.

“Good morning Tessa!” Brielle and Chloe chimed, smiling widely at her. Chloe immediately reached out for her hand and despite Tessa’s surprise, she grasped it tightly. Brielle saw and immediately wanted to hold Tessa’s right arm as well, letting out a grunt that told Tessa that she too wanted her hand held. Tessa laughed and reached for the little girl’s hand, and proceeded to lead the two into the building.

Annie gave Chiddy a pointed slash worried look. Her husband shrugged back at her, and she gave him the most incredulous look to ever exist.  
The girls can’t attached to Tessa. At all. It was as though he wanted for Scott and Tessa to be forced to run into each other one day?

Or did he?

That sly man, Annie thought as he followed Tessa and the girls into the building. She must’ve kept shaking her head until she reached her office. 

-

Today the kids got to go home early, as a couple of figure skaters had to use the rink on a late notice. Annie and Patrick immediately apologized and promised the next day to be filled with lots of fun as soon as they saw arms being crossed. 

Due to it being on such late notice, Scott wasn’t able to come pick up the girls on time. 

“I can’t Chids, I’m busy at the moment. You think you and Annie could take them for a while? I’ll pick them up at about 4 to 5 in the evening,” an exasperated Scott whispers into the phone. 

Knowing better than to pry on Scott, Patrick agreed and quickly hung up the phone. He came out to the rink where Ellie and the twins were the only children left. They were currently engulfing Tessa in a bear hug and Chiddy grinned at the sight.

Straightening himself, he walked over to the boards and called for the girls’ attention.

“Girls, Daddy’s not able to pick you guys up today so you’re coming home with me and Annie today, okay? You can play with Ellie at home,” He explained. The girls simply weren’t having it today.

“But it’s the third time in a row! Over the course of three days!” Brielle whined, as Chloe nodded.

“We love you and Annie, Uncle Chiddy but we miss Daddy. He never picks us up at the rink anymore,” Chloe added, pouting. Patrick felt his heart swell and noticed Tessa’s change of expression to concerned. Brielle didn’t say anything after that, but she hardened her grip on Tessa’s sweater noticably. At the same time, Annie walked up to the boards to listen to their small conversation.

“How about, I take you girls out for ice cream, if it’s okay with your Mommy and Daddy?” Tessa offered, as the three girls immediately broke into a smile.

“Uum that’s kind of you, Tessa, but —” Annie started, but got cut off by Chiddy.

“Actually that would be great, Tess! Annie and I needed some time alone anyways,” Patrick smiled, slightly nodding his head. Annie gave him a confused look, but decided to leave it alone.

“Great then! I’ll have the girls at your place by half past four,” Tessa beams, before stepping off the ice, leading the three girls towards the benches. Annie and Patrick watched from a distance as they took of their skates and exchanged them for running shoes.

Annie turned to her husband and said,

“This is a dangerous game you’re playing at, Chan.” 

Patrick chuckled and waved off her little warning.

“Scott’s your friend. He deserves to know what his little ones are up to,” Annie says, pursing her lips.

For a short while, he agrees with his wife. But then he remembers.

Tessa’s his friend too. And she deserves to know everything too.

And she will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell meeee what you think about this chapter!! did you enjoy it or not, and what do you guys think is going to happen in the next chapter? thank you for all the comments left on the first chapter. looking forward to more feedback! :)


	3. three

“Mer, I fucking can’t anymore,” Scott hissed into the phone, completely exhausted. He wasn’t even halfway done yet. Also, the fact that he was the only male in the room didn’t help at all. If anyone told Scott 13 years ago, or really any point between 2011 - 2015 that he would be pouring his heart out to his former rival, he would have probably slapped the crap out of that person. Bullshit. Yet here he was, panicked and out of the room 20 minutes into the class. His hands were starting to get sweaty and he was starting to get real frustrated with everything.

“It’s a bit confusing at first, but you’ll get through it, Scotty,” Meryl replies, trying to calm him down a bit. 

He let out a sigh. “You’re doing this for them, Scott. Keep them in mind for the next few days, you’ll for sure be able get a hang of it,” Meryl reassures. Scott groans, knowing that he’d have to pull through whether he liked it or not. He shook his head, and looked down. He told Meryl he’d call her again that night so she could talk to the girls before hanging up. He huffed, leaning against the wall of the bathroom he was currently in. He flashes back to when the girls were little. He remembers the first time he tried to comb through their hair and the way Chloe had burst into tears the moment his hand neared her head. He remembered the one time he heard Brielle say she wasn’t pretty, and he thinks back to all the nights he’d held them until they’d cry themselves to sleep. Scott gritted through his teeth. He loved those girls with all his stupid heart and would lay down his life in order for them to be happy. 

And that, is exactly why he is in this stupid hair salon. Taking a ‘How to style your daughter’s hair’ class, sitting in a room full of judgemental women, and giving himself a stupid pep-talk in this stupid bathroom. He mentally prepared himself, huffed, and went back outside.

The things he would do for those girls.

-

The night before skating camp

“Elliana! Can you come over here for a bit,” her mother called from the living room. Ellie let out a quick “sure!” Before running to see what exactly her parents wanted.

“Babygirl, Uncle Scotty’s just landed in the airport,” Annie informs, as Ellie’s eyes immediately lights up. Elliana jumps up with joy, and claps her hands. “Really? Is he coming to see us?” She questioned, having missed her Uncle Scott’s presence the last few months. “Of course, baby. Brielle and Chloe are with him too, and you guys are going to be at the skating camp together!” Her mother replied. Elliana was over the moon, she started telling her mother about all the new flowers she was going to show Uncle Scott and the new movies she wanted to watch with Brielle and Chloe. Just then, Patrick exited the bathroom, and walked back into the living room.

“Someone’s excited to see Uncle Scotty, eh?” He smiled at his daughter, who immediately nodded. Patrick takes a seat next to his wife as he ruffles through Ellie’s hair. He always knew she’d have a soft spot for Scott; given he did spend a lot of time with Ellie as she was growing up. Ellie placed her head on her Dad’s lap and sighed in content. “Was that it, Mommy?” “Hm?” “You called me here to say something,” Ellie mentions. “Ah yes! Her mother remembers, shifting her body towards Ellie. “So, Mommy and Daddy know you love Uncle Scott very much,” She started. Ellie nodded, but was confused as to where the conversation was going, so she sat up from her current position and looked at her mother intently. “When you’re at camp tomorrow, you can’t say anything about Uncle Scott asides from when you’re alone with Brie and Chloe or Mommy and Daddy, okay?” Her mother warns, as Ellie furrows her brows. “Is it because Tessa’s going to be there?” Ellie asks with wide eyes. Annie and Patrick give each other a pointed look. “Yes, sweetie. And you know how Uncle Scott feels about her, so when you meet him, try not to bring Tessa up when you’re talking either, okay?” Ellie fell quiet for a moment, engrossed in her own thoughts. “…But Uncle Scott and Tessa love each other right?” She says, and her Dad sits up immediately and starts nodding. “Yeah, more than they love themselves, sweetie.” “They just don’t know it yet?” Ellie inquires, raising her brows at her father. 

“Oh, Ellie. I think they know. They’ve known for 25 years and they know it still. They just…forgot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short everyone! Thank you for all the comments as well as your support. I'm still thinking how I want this story to progress so stay tuned for the next chapter coming sometime during this week :) Tell me what you make of this chapter and what you think of the characters? Much love everyone!


	4. four

Scott sighs, giving up on the dutch braid he was currently working on. He notices a tap on his shoulder and turns around. A woman with dirty blonde hair peers over his shoulder, “Need some help there?” She asks, as Scott nodds vigorously. “Yes please,” He laughs, moving to the side so she could show him how it’s really done. She picks up where he last left off, and slowly started braiding the strands of hair. “Don’t worry, I used to get this messed up when I first tried it on my girls as well,” She chuckles. “Once you get a hang of it though, your daughter will probably love you forever,” Scott raised a brow. “How’d you know I have a daughter?” “Why else would you be here?” The woman smiles, sealing off the pigtail with an elastic. “Tada! Want to try it for yourself?” She offers, and Scott nods. He still had a bit of difficulty knowing where each strand was supposed to go, though. He scooted so the woman could help him finish the other pigtail. “So, how old is your daughter?” She asks. 

“I have two daughters, actually. They’re both turning 5 this year,” Scott says, pride swelling in his heart.

-

As soon as Tessa and the girls reached the ice cream shop, Ellie and Chloe had already decided on what flavours they were going to get. Oddly enough, the two shared a love for Rocky Road and Birthday Cake, so they decided they’d share the double scoop ice cream. Tessa and Brielle, on the other hand, were confused out of their minds. They both loved ice cream yet had absolutely no idea what flavour they were going to get. Tessa later finds out that she and Brielle share common interest in regards to ice cream flavour. Brielle mentions that she couldn’t pick between Mint Chocolate Chip and Salted Caramel, to which Tessa agrees as she finds herself in that exact state of confusion as well. Tessa suggested they share, and Brielle was over the moon. She immediately agreed to Tessa’s suggestion, and excitedly clapped her hands when the ice cream was presented to them. Tessa’s heart warms when she sees the girls offer each other a taste instead of immediately devouring their own cups. 

Tessa and Brielle take turns feeding each other the ice cream, and Chloe and Elliana start to do the same as well. The girls laugh when Tessa bops Chloe’s nose, wiping a drop of ice cream that had somehow made its way onto Chloe’s nose and Ellie’s cheek. The sounds of laughter gently tug at Tessa’s heart and for a moment, her mind flashes back to a time when she had a chance to have children of her own. For a quiet moment, the thought saddens her but she immediately snaps back when Brielle and Ellie start making funny faces at each other. Tessa and Chloe throw their head back in laughter as the girls continue to tease each other. Not long after, a store clerk comes over and asks if they could take some pictues for the store’s instagram account. Tessa figures it would be okay since it was a small shop anyway, so she agreed. She also made a mental note to notify Chiddy and the twins’ parents later on. Brielle moved onto her lap and hugged Tessa’s waist, smiling sweetly while Ellie and Chloe lean against her shoulders and pose dramatically for the camera, sporting peace signs.

Tessa had the pictures sent to her phone before thanking the store clerk and turning back to the girls. 

 

-

_Meryl paced the room in axiety, waiting for Scott to arrive. He said he had something to show her, and when she asked what it was, he wouldn’t say. So here she was, walking around her living room like an idiot, waiting for the stupid doorbell to ring. When it did, she nearly jumped out of her skin, both in excitement and curiosity. She cracked open the door slightly and was greeted with Scott, who evidently had a nervous grin to his face._

_“Hey Mer,” Scott fidgeted. When Meryl opened the door a bit wider, her eyes nearly fell out when she glanced down. She found two little brown mops of hair looking into her home, looking curiously from side to side. Meryl let out a big gasp, covering her mouth. The girls immediately turned to her at the sound of her gasp, their big, crystal clear eyes staring back right at her. She instantly welcomed them in, and led them to her kitchen where she prepared drinks for her guests. Scott introduced her as Aunt Meryl, which literally melted her heart. She turned on the television for the girls, gave them some orange juice and a coloring set before walking back to Scott, with the most incredulous face on Earth that said ‘what in the actual fuck, Moir’._

_Scott and Meryl had always been good friends, until the Sochi quadrennial came around. The four of them (unfortunately) drifted apart, being too wrapped up and engrossed in winning the Olympic Gold. Honestly though, it was probably him and Tessa who insinuated the rift first. When Meryl and Charlie started winning more and more, things between the four started to get messy.Thus, they all eventually decided to not talk to each other anymore. Scott was so naïve and cocky back then that he’d let his pride and ego get in between his friendship with the two. After Sochi, they had made amends, however the awkward rift between Meryl and Tessa was still ever so prominent it was actually painful to watch. They moved to Gadbois for their comeback, settling down in Montréal. Scott and Tessa’s relationship (both on and off the ice) was the best it’s ever been, and they told one another everything. Well, almost everything. He never told her that he’d continued talking to Meryl and Charlie after they moved. He never told her about the small trips he had taken to the States to visit their former rivals, or the trips they frequented to check in on him in Montréal. He has no fucking idea how he had been able to hide that from her, even until that very moment. He had never been able to tell Tessa that the three of them reconciled, or that he had attended the Dancing with the Stars season 18 finale. That he had watched a Leafs game with Charlie at one point. That the three of them had become so close again they met every month during the year of 2015. That they continued to check in on one another, even after Scott and Tessa made their comeback, Meryl got engaged, and Charlie had a son._

_Also, he had never told Tessa that Meryl and Charlie were the ones who came with him to the jeweler that one day, to buy that stupid ring. Patrick initially wanted to come with, but he was flying to Geneva that day and hadn’t been able to make it. So he took the two other people he trusted with his life, and actually bought the fucking ring._

_But that’s a story for another time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for so long, I just had my finals, which were long and gruelling. Tell me in the comments what you think of this chapter/the story so far and share your thoughts on what you think is going to happen next! Do you guys want Tessa and Scott to reunite soon? 
> 
> x


End file.
